


You Can't Fool Dean Winchester

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine promising to make Dean a homemade pie but you're forced to buy one from the store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Fool Dean Winchester

He was going to find out. It had always been hard to pull one over on Dean Frigging Winchester, but it would be damn near impossible when it came to his favorite food.

 

Krista’s hand shook as she handed Dean the small plate and fork.

 

His eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. “Pie!”

 

She watched him practically inhale the first bite that was overloaded with whipped cream. It should help cover up the bitter taste of canned cherries and mass produced, once frozen dough. That’s what she thought when she tossed it in the small blue grocery basket.

 

He seemed to take his time chewing, as if he was cataloging all the different flavors as they rolled across his taste buds.  Finally swallowing the bite, he arched a brow. “Cherry, my favorite,” there was no excitement in his voice.

 

Krista knew that look. Why she thought she would get away with giving him a store bought pie instead of a homemade one like she promised, was beyond her. She dropped her head and slapped her hands against her face with a heavy sigh.

 

He took another bite of the imposter pie. “You lied to me.” With his mouth was full, his words were slightly slurred. 

 

With her face still in her hands, she nodded. “I know, I know. I just… I ran out of time.”

 

The fork scraping against the plate pulled her head up. He was shoveling a bite as big as his palm into his mouth. With protruding cheeks he shook his head. “I wish I could hate you, but I love you too much.”

 

"You should know, you can't fool Dean Winchester, especially when it comes to pie." He looked like a chipmunk that had shoved too many nuts in its mouth and she burst out laughing. 


End file.
